


Silent for Now (we'll work it out)

by dls



Series: Don't Say a Word [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parent T'Challa, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Peter Parker was every bit his parents' child, with T'Challa's awkwardness and Tony's sass.Or: 5 Times Peter Parker Stunned His Parents Speechless and the 1 Time He Stunned the World's Press





	Silent for Now (we'll work it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more fluffy fluff! All the scenarios depicted in this fic were based on interactions with our thee year-old son - just like all the conversations in [Touch Me If You Can ('cause I'm over making sense)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651241) was based on exchanges my husband and I had with each other - because he says the funniest things that I just had to share. ;)
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal)
> 
> References/Quotes   
>  Title from "Don't Say a Word" by Carah Faye.   
>  Lyrics from "Waiting Alone" by Shiny Toy Guns.

**One.**

Tony had an _interesting_ style.

Trendsetting. Fearless. Avant-garde.

Those were just a few adjectives the fashion industry had used to describe Tony's flair for the dramatic and preference for bold colors.

As far as T'Challa was concerned, Tony looked amazing in everything, even including a rather questionable ensemble of lederhosen paired with bright green socks and a jaunty scarf. The stretch of unexpected skin was particularly appealing, the muscular lines of Tony's tanned calves reminded T'Challa of the times he'd kissed his way up those legs or had them hooked over his shoulders.

They didn't see much of Munich but the view from their hotel room was fantastic.

After they had adopted Peter, Tony added a splash of whimsicalness to his wardrobe. He would accessorize with action figures or pair sleek blazers with graphic tees, the shirt with a kitten was Peter's favorite.

Tony loved getting their son's input as he selected his outfits, treating each piece of Peter's advice with the utmost seriousness.

"So, what do you think?" Tony strutted out of their bedroom, making the hallway into a runway with his exaggerated swagger and pouty lips. His bespoke suit outlined his defined shoulders and tapered beautifully around his trim waist. 

"Hm." Peter tilted his head, a thoughtful furrow between his brows. "Not many people can pull of that color, papa." Then he wandered off without another word.  

Tony blinked and ran his hands down the lapels of his bright teal suit with unsure strokes.

T'Challa, knowing whatever he had planned to say would not help improve the ambiguity of Peter's comment, wrapped Tony in a tight hug.

 

**Two.**

Christmas was T'Challa's favorite time of the year because of Tony. While Wakandan education had covered the various stories and traditions of the holiday, no amount of words could properly capture the magic of the season. Of course, the fact that they had made love with the scent of pine needles in the air after their mutual proposals to each other was also a contributing factor. _The_ contributing factor, actually.

While T'Challa much preferred a quieter Christmas with fewer people and even fewer clothes, Tony adored the gathering of friends and family and T'Challa could not deny his husband anything.

They were in New York, where snow fell silently and steadily outside the expansive penthouse window. Each feather-like flake was highlighted by rays of sunshine that made the ornaments sparkle.

Happy was in the kitchen, making pancakes with unnecessarily complicated flips.

Pepper and Shuri were chatting animatedly with hushed voices next to the tree. Nothing good could come from this unholy alliance between the two women.

DUM-E rolled slowly across the floor, a collection of crumpled wrapping paper and empty gift boxes stacked precariously atop his single arm. Rhodey trailed behind, hands outstretched to catch any falling piece at a moment's notice, shepherding the robot toward the recycling bin.

T'Challa wrapped his arms around Tony, nuzzling the pulse point where Tony's shoulder curved into the enticing lines of his throat.

Tony hummed, content and boneless. "I love you."

"I love you, too." T'Challa replied.

"I love you, papa." Peter, never one to be left out of any conversations, looked up with bright eyes and a happy grin from the presents he had just opened.

"I love you too, Petey." Tony extended his foot and wiggled his toes in a surprisingly successful tickling attempt.

Peter giggled as he rolled away to hide behind the drum set Shuri had given him. She had winked at T'Challa as she presented Peter with the box.

"Oh Peter, I love being your dad." T'Challa felt his heart both expand and contract at the sheer amount of love he felt for this tiny human. "You are best gift I've ever received."

"Oh, thanks daddy." Peter hummed thoughtfully. "I love being papa's son." The boy was entirely oblivious to the rather phenomenal amount of shade he had just thrown, turning back to his toys with enthusiasm.

T'Challa made a strangled noises that he was pretty sure was the exact sound of his brain shutting down.

 

**Three.**

Music was the one arena where T'Challa's taste veered in the complete opposite direction of his husband's. Tony favored a fast rhythm and loud vocals while T'Challa preferred a slower tempo and instrumentals. The compromise, which T'Challa still suspected was really more of a hostile takeover, was to have Shuri and Peter select the music when they were in a shared space, such as the playroom. 

"I have to go make dinner now, buddy, but we can play a bit more after, alright?" T'Challa said softly as he extricated himself from the mountain of stuffed animals and couch cushions Peter had piled on top of him. 

"Okay." Peter said quietly, his eyes appearing bigger than normal with his chin tucked and a small frown creased his usually happy face. "Can I put on a song that reminds me of you?

"Sure." T'Challa handed over the StarkPad with Peter's customized playlist pulled up. 

"Thanks, daddy." Peter scrolled through his list and tapped once decisively to select the song of his choice.

" _Do you really never see me when you come home late at night? I'm always waiting alone for you._ " A female voice crooned and Peter bounced along with the beats of the drum. "This makes me think of you, daddy!" 

T'Challa wasn't sure how to feel or what to say about this, so he just retreated to the kitchen and got dinner started.

 

**Four.**

Tony came out of his workshop with a full day's worth of scruff, grease-covered jeans, and hair that could house an entire family of birds.

T'Challa pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek as he shuffled past, wincing when his lips met a sticky substance that he hoped was motor oil. "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you go and take a shower?"

"Alright." Tony smiled, eyes crinkling with happiness. "See you in a few." 

Ten minutes later, dinner was ready and T'Challa was just about to call Peter to the table when Tony walked through the doorway. His cheeks were flushed from the hot shower and his shoulders glistened with droplets of water from his wet hair. It was almost unfair how Tony could still make T'Challa's stomach twist with fluttering fondness and sharp attraction after nearly a decade together.

"Hey." Tony made a show of sniffing the air. "Smells good."

T'Challa leaned in for to nuzzle against a stubbled cheek - Tony hadn't had enough time to shave - and pressed his lips against the corner of Tony's. "Not as good as you." He murmured. 

Tony shifted and their mouths were almost slotted together when Peter caught sight of them and climbed out of his play tent.

"Papa!" Peter waved as he darted into Tony's arms. "I missed you, I made you a dragon with my blocks!"

"Missed you too, buddy." Tony hugged Peter close. "How about we have some dinner then you can show me this dragon? I wonder if it can breathe fire!" He pitched his voice low for a rumbling effect. 

"It can! But we don't need DUM-E because it's a pretend dragon so it's only pretend fire." Peter reassured. 

Tony heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to know." 

"And papa, I think you look so nice now that you showered." Peter stated with much authority. "You should shower every day."

Tony nodded slowly in agreement and T'Challa wondered where on earth their child picked up this awkwardly endearing communication style.

 

**Five.**

"Any idea what we should get your daddy for his birthday?"

T'Challa hurried his strides when he heard his sister's voice. Shuri was patient and gentle with Peter - a perfect aunt - but she did have an unquenchable thirst for mischief and often at T'Challa's expense.

"Well." Peter started, drawing out the word as he thought about this.

T'Challa was torn between stepping into the room before anything incriminating could be said and staying behind the door to hear his son's answer.

"Maybe a litter box?"

T'Challa should have definitely, absolutely, totally gone into the room.

"Why?" Shuri cackled as T'Challa walked in. 

"Papa calls daddy his panther and a panther is a big cat." Peter explained. "And cats use the litter box."

"Hello, brother mine." Shuri smirked.

"Daddy! We are talking about what to get you for your birthday! I'm going to get you a litter box."

"It's very nice of you to think me, but I don't need a litter box because I'm a person and use the bathroom." T'Challa picked up his son and in one smooth motion had Peter seated on his shoulders. "Hello, sister."

"But daddy." Peter's voice took on a pitying tone. "You don’t know how to use the potty."

"Is that so?" Shuri sounded entirely too interested. "Tell me more, little man."

T'Challa regretted his decision to place Peter atop his shoulders, because his hands were occupied by steadying his son and could not be used to put his sister in a headlock.

Peter leaned forward conspiratorially, forgetting that his current position made the move moot. "Yesterday, daddy asked me to show him how to use the potty and I showed him because I'm a big boy."

Shuri was twitching with suppressed laughter and T'Challa decided that potty training was the bane of his existence.

 

**One.**

It was inevitable. As the child of a powerful monarch and a renowned genius, Peter would have to learn how to handle the spotlight on his life and the world's interest. After many discussions and much deliberation, they decided to take control of the situation and set clear boundaries. This Pepper-and-Shuri-approved family press conference was the first step. 

"What do you like most about your papa?" A woman in her late-twenties asked, a kind smile on her face.

"His goatee, it tickles when he cuddles me." Peter replied cheerfully, earning a collective _aww_.

Tony practically melted at the answer.

A man in his early-forties raised a hand. "And what do you like most about your daddy?" His demeanor was completely serious, treating Peter with the same respect as he would his parents.

Peter considered this, taking his behavioral cues from the reporter. "His food, daddy shares his food with me."

T'Challa thought about all the meals he did not get to eat and decided it was all worth it.

An older woman was next. "What does your daddy like most about your papa?" 

"Papa's butt!" Peter crowed in the way that children did when they knew something to be the absolute truth. "It's so round and bouncy."

A rare silence settled over the room.

"Well, at least he knows how to control the crowd." Tony mumbled, burying his face against T'Challa shoulder. 

T'Challa brushed a hand down his husband's back, settling over the swell of Tony's  _round and bouncy butt_. "And he's not wrong." 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
